


Adoption Agency

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [82]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They can't keep them ALL. Nope.





	

Poe opens the door to be greeted with a _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE._

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.** _

This is not the sound he expected to hear. He expected to hear a ‘welcome home’, or maybe just get a kiss, or smell something baking, or any number of normal greetings. The noise doesn’t stop, so Poe slaps his hands over his ears and walks through the house to where Kylo is sitting.

His husband is cross-legged on the floor. He’s in a little pen, and he’s surrounded by tiny, wailing, wiggling jellybeans. With claws. And teeth. They flop across his lap, climb under all his clothes, and bash their heads into his hands to try to steal the bottle from whichever other one is being fed.

“Kylo…?”  


“My students are out, and they need feeding every two hours. Not my students. These babies.”  


“Okay. Not _quite_ what I asked.”  


“Their mother was killed. I overheard Cel talking about them. They needed a surrogate, and…”  


“You couldn’t let them suffer,” Poe concludes.  


Kylo shakes his head. He holds up the tiny thing he’s supporting, butt-to-neck in one palm. The other hand holds out a bottle for it to suckle, and a tail flicks in and out, curling around his wrist and then letting go. Its ears waggle as it eats, and Poe… hasn’t even touched one, yet, and he’s already falling in love.

Well. Crap.

“We can’t keep them, you know,” he says, as much to himself as to Kylo.  


“I know… but we can… we can give them up. For adoption, or…”

Poe opens up the little pen door and sits opposite. One of the fluffs starts to gnaw on his boot, so he scoops it up to his chest. Strokes the little belly, and… “We could keep a few. Maybe. One each?”

Kylo beams at him. Poe sighs. 

“That one likes you,” Kylo points out, as the tiny animal nestles into his clothing.   


“It likes my _shirt_.”  


“And what’s in it. You want to get another bottle?”  


“So… not so much a ‘you’ task as an ‘us’ task?” Poe asks, and rises slowly to make sure he doesn’t startle anyone. “Tell me this two hourly thing won’t be for long?”  


“A week. Two, at most.”  


“Right.” He watches as one climbs up Kylo and into his hair.   


They are so doomed. Poe already wants five.


End file.
